The Escapades of Uchiha Shisui
by Jayden Lopez
Summary: Uchiha Shisui is given another chance.


Kagami Uchiha knew he shouldn't be surprised, but it took years of shinobi training to stop himself from gaping. Instead, he only rose one eyebrow with suave. Right in front of him lay his one-year-old son, giggling (which sounded oddly like cackling) with eyes glowing eerily red. A lone dot (in the shape of a comma) encompassed the pupil. tomoe. his mind supplied.

Who in their right minds would believe a one-year-old could face traumatic experience, enough so to have unlocked the sharingan. Where in another household of the Uchiha district, parents were consoling their children because they were very unlikely to get the sharingan; the very eyes that his son seemingly achieved with the bliss of any other child (though, the cackles of the child made him weary the child's ignorance). This was beyond him. He grunted with tiredness only a veteran such as he could muster. This was it. He had seen it all. At the very least, he could die knowing that.

At this point, it was all but confirmed that his son was never going to live an average life. Kagami would be damned if he let anybody take advantage of his son in any way. With that thought, he raised his hands to softly press against his sons' temples. He manipulated his chakra carefully to block the pathway to the eyes. Slowly, Shisui's eyes became the black it had originally been with all but the fluctuations in his chakra as an indicator of what occurred.

~A~

Shisui was uncomfortably aware of his situation; after all, it wasn't normal to find yourself de-aged. He had no idea why this would happen to him, he sacrificed himself for the betterment of the whole village and had willingly laid down his life for it. He had accepted death, without wavering. He supposed it was rather ironic that he would instead be rejected by death. Honestly, he didn't know what to make of the situation. He had a life, not much of one, but that had never mattered to him as long as he got the chance to talk to his friends. more like family.

Shisui knew this was a chance shinobi all across the nations would do anything for. There was no time to mourn people he would meet again. You'll never form the same bond. A cynical trail of thought would only lead to depression and with that he decided to focus on more important things, like preventing Danzo's machinations from paving the way to the Uchiha's destruction. The Uchiha were restless, but with the war still in action, most of their attention was in the security of the village and taking preventative actions to stop other nations from stealing the sharingan. At this point in time, perhaps there was a chance of stopping the clan being massacred without resorting to his Kotoamatsukami.

His eyelids grew heavy and as soon as they touched, darkness embraced him and he was asleep before he knew it.

~A~

"Tou-san!"

A screech could be heard across the room coming from the only baby in the room. Shisui wasn't knowledgeable in the development of babies and had given up much too soon on acting like a child. He was aware, however, that babies his age weren't able to pronounce words such as 'Tou-san' let alone;

"I want food!"

His father, very much aware of this, was inordinately pleased with his son's development. Not one to disappoint, Shisui had shown lots of signs of becoming a great, not counting his early use of the sharingan. Kagami planned to train his son in hopes of overcoming the hardships that undoubtedly lay in his future. He wasn't naive enough to believe that he could hide his son's ingenuity for long, but he could only hope it was long enough to impart the necessary lessons.

"Hai hai," an exasperated voice could be heard in response. Shisui was quite a demanding child, when not in prolonged fits of brooding, or bursts of activity in the form of running around and causing undue chaos. Still, Kagami would not trade him for the world. So what if his son was a little quirky, most prodigies were said to be unusual and given who his father was, it was only a matter of time.

~A~

Shisui required a plan of action. The war would begin in two years' time. It would end four years later. Another four years and the Kyuubi attack would occur. The most important of which is the Kyuubi attack as that was the one which caused the civilians of the village to suspect the clan. Perhaps he could prevent it, but considering he had little knowledge of how the events even came to be, it was doubtful.

As far as he was aware, the Kyuubi had appeared at the gates of the village after having not been sighted for a little less than a century. According to reports (he himself never fought as he was a part of the future generation of leaf ninja), the Kyuubi had, for a brief moment but clear to many, the sharingan imprinted into his eyes.

Thus speculations ensued as to the nature of the sharingan and thoughts of treacherous Uchiha prevailed (despite the countless Uchiha deaths due to war efforts and the Kyuubi attack). At the height of this superstition, civilians began boycotting Uchiha owned businesses outside of the Uchiha clan district. Shinobi were just as narrow-minded as their civilian counterparts towards Uchiha. There were many sabotaged missions, and fortunately, most had failed.

At some point, the Uchiha Clan Head had decided to lessen the number of active shinobi by increasing the recruitment of Uchiha into the Uchiha Police Force. The villagers were just as much to blame on the Uchiha clan's decision for a coup d'état as the Uchiha themselves.

Despite the Kyuubi attack being the critical point, the superstition of the Uchiha Clan had been going on since Madara Uchiha had betrayed the village. With the Nidaime Hokage's barely hidden distaste of all things Uchiha to Danzou's adopted view that Uchiha were to be distrusted. The Sandaime Hokage wasn't any better with his ignorance on the underlying issue. There was no doubt that Hiruzen Sarutobi was aware, he was just unwilling to change the way things were run currently. WIth the Uchiha living on the outskirts of the village and anti-Uchiha views prevalent within the community.

Shisui wondered if it would have come to this had Madara Uchiha won his battle with Hashirama Senju. He dismissed the thought as soon as it registered. For one, Madara's mindset would have led to many battles (he was firm in the belief that there was nothing desirable about war). Hashirama's defeat would most likely have led to a civil war from the Senju's allies including the infamous Uzumaki clan with Tobirama as the leader. Even so, Madara would have likely oppressed the other clans and made the Hokage title hereditary.

Perhaps an Uchiha Kage could have prevented the segregation of the Uchiha clan. Yes, more than likely, the Uchiha would receive the representation they deserve and the civilians would be more accepting of the Uchiha and the shinobi would be led by an Uchiha and thus have no room to complain. 'Hmm, perhaps I could be the Fourth Hokage. No that wouldn't work as I would be eight when Sarutobi finally appointed his successor. Maybe Fifth Hokage. I died before a Fifth Hokage was selected. What are the chances I'd be appointed while still a teenager? I mean Sarutobi became Hokage at the age I was. It would mean that I would have to allow Yondaime-sama to die and Orochimaru to be exposed for the treacherous bastard that he is and kill him if given the opportunity. I would have to make a name for myself like Namikaze did, while also showing myself to be a leader. My intention to become Hokage would have to be clear as well. Most likely it would cause Sarutobi to evaluate me as a possible successor.'

Shisui supposes he would title this plan 'Shisui's Guide to Kage-ship'. He wondered how well it would sell if he actually published it. His plan to become Hokage required drawn out plans. In the meanwhile, preventative actions needed to be taken as soon as possible.


End file.
